


Сквозь Тенарус, я верну тебя домой

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Shiro (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison days, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, Loss, M/M, Mention of wounds, Mild s2 spoilers, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: Порой ничто не может помешать нам отправиться в самый ад, чтобы вернуть то, что мы любим.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through Taenarus, I'll Bring You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580490) by [midnightflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame). 



> Dear midnightflame, thank you so much for writing this and for trusting me to translate it. Your stories are magic <3
> 
> В подарок Лавушке.
> 
> Огромное спасибо за бетинг theotterone и Red_Sally

\- Что это за звук? - бормочет Кит из своего укрытия.  
  
По подушке разметались несколько тёмных прядей, но сам он так и завернут в кокон из простыней. Практически всех простыней. Одеяло отсутствует, свалившись на пол, и он лениво вспоминает, как сам отправил его туда пинком, потому что Широ - печка в человеческом обличии, и всё чего хотел Кит, это греться об него, и нахуй все несогласные одеяла.  
  
Но без Широ под боком в постель забралась прохлада, и всё, чего хочет Кит - свернуться калачиком, чтобы холод ушёл. Он немного расслабляется, услышав, как Широ передвигается по комнате, а несколькими мгновениями позже кровать освещает солнечный свет, пробираясь в царство теней, которое соорудил вокруг себя Кит. Он высовывает голову из кокона ровно настолько, чтобы найти взглядом Широ.  
  
Тот стоит у окна, одетый лишь в свободные чёрные треники, и пальцами раздвигает жалюзи, сквозь которые неумолимо пробивается солнечный свет. Слишком яркий, чтобы назвать его утренним, хотя часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают начало одиннадцатого.  
  
\- Птица? - спрашивает Широ, с улыбкой глядя на Кита, свернувшегося в комок на кровати.  
  
\- Ага… Никогда раньше такого не слышал…  
  
Широ еле заметно кивает, снова переводя взгляд на раскрытое окно. Оно выходит во внутренний двор с растущими там пустынными ивами, ветви которых усыпаны нежно-розовыми цветами. Каждый раз, когда ветер прорезается сквозь них, поднимая над землёй миниатюрные торнадо из пыли, комната наполняется запахом этих цветов. И теперь, когда память тела оживает, этот аромат заставляет его покраснеть.  
  
Кит благодарно выдыхает, когда Широ заговаривает снова, отвлекая его от опасных мыслей.  
  
\- Это соловей. Обычно их тут не встретишь, они здесь не водятся. Наверное, кто-то держит его у себя вместо питомца, - говорит он задумчиво, прислоняясь плечом к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и его взгляд возвращается к Киту. Слова звучат медленно, уверенно и просто. Как будто ему принадлежит само Время, и здесь, и сейчас, ничто не может заставить его поспешить. - Должно быть, хозяин гостиницы… Тебе нравится?  
  
Кит переворачивается на спину, ещё немного выпутываясь из простыней, и вздрагивает, когда прохлада касается его голой кожи. Но летняя жара, проникающая в комнату через окно, начинает нагревать прохладный воздух из кондиционера. Ещё мгновение он привыкает к изменившейся температуре, а потом поворачивается снова, в этот раз на бок, и пригвождает Широ своим взглядом.  
  
\- Звучит… приятно.  
  
\- Но?.. - подгоняет Широ, и уголки его губ приподнимаются в понимающей улыбке.  
  
Кит поджимает губы, раздосадованный тем, что его так легко раскусили, а потом снова выдыхает, вытаскивая подушку из-под головы, и запускает её прямо в голову Широ. Тот ловит её легко и естественно, как делает всё в своей жизни, и Кит почти хочет возненавидеть его за это, но Широ выглядит при этом настолько _чертовски хорошо_. И когда Широ начинает смеяться, вместо закипающей ненависти Кит ощущает обжигающее желание. Глаза Широ темнеют от мыслей о мести, горят озорством и не просят прощения за то, что сейчас случится.  
  
Через пару секунд подушка снова оказывается в руках Кита, и следом за ней в постель ныряет сам Широ. Ещё один вздох, и руки Кита оказываются прижаты к матрасу. Он задерживает дыхание, глядя на Широ, нависшего над ним, ухмыляющегося, как влюблённый идиот, и это заставляет Кита задуматься о том, что именно он собирается ответить на заданный Широ вопрос. Но он ждёт, пока Широ седлает его бёдра, а их пальцы переплетаются один за другим на матрасе. И все действия Широ - это напоминание о том, что у них есть время и им не нужно спешить, проживая эти мгновения.  
  
По крайней мере, пока.  
  
\- Но..? - снова шепчет Широ, растягивая звук по губам Кита.  
  
Кит сжимает руки Широ, его дыхание плотно закручивается в лёгких:  
  
\- Песня красивая, - шепчет он. - Но в то же время в ней столько одиночества. Мне кажется, будто он зовёт кого-то…  
  
Широ улыбается, тепло и понимающе. Его губы легко касаются губ Кита, глаза что-то ищут в уставившемся на него серо-синем взгляде, а потом он говорит убаюкивающим голосом:  
  
\- «…И вот она рыдает, соловей пустыню вечным пением наполняет, - его голос становится ещё тише, переходит на медленный и напряжённый шёпот, но глаза всё так же, не дрогнув, удерживают взгляд Кита. - Как будто целый мир ушам нечистым кричит…»*  
  
У Кита темнеет в голове, он теряется в серых глазах Широ, в странном оттенке грусти, который видит в них. А сладкая и печальная соловьиная трель всё звучит. Он медленно выдыхает и осторожно прижимается к губам Широ. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и бесконечно что-то ищут, а потом Широ смягчается и принимает поцелуй вместе со всеми сомнениями и страхами Кита, и что-то щёлкает в груди, и он наконец вспоминает, что нужно дышать.  
  
\- Откуда это? - шепчет Кит дрогнувшим голосом.  
  
\- Цитата из поэмы, - отвечает Широ, и на его губах снова появляется улыбка. - Если изучать всё, связанное с войной, рано или поздно наткнёшься на написавшего её парня.  
  
\- Есть ли что-то, чего ты не знаешь?  
  
С губ Широ срывается смешок, отдаваясь теплом на коже Кита и вынуждая его улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
\- Намного больше, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Он коротко целует Кита, прежде чем скатиться с него и устроиться на краю кровати. И прежде чем Кит успевает приподняться, Широ укладывается головой на его голый живот. Он протягивает правую руку вверх к потолку и продолжает:  
  
\- Чем чаще я смотрю на небо и за его пределы, тем яснее понимаю, что есть столько вещей, которых я не знаю. И всё, что мне остаётся - это продолжать учиться, и если там есть что-то еще, то чем больше я буду знать, тем лучше буду подготовлен к встрече с ним.  
  
\- А этого хватит? - спрашивает Кит, затихший перед целеустремлённостью Широ. Для жизни в мире, который он все ещё изучает, который так часто задвигал и осаждал его за все его недостатки.  
  
Тогда Широ снова замолкает, чем только усиливает закравшуюся в сердце Кита тревогу. Он ненавидит, как эти мгновения подбираются к нему; как он наивно полагает, что может забыть о них, и каждый раз они снова рядом: живые тени, напоминающие обо всём, чего не хватает в его жизни.  
  
Обо всём, что Широ неизбежно восполняет для него.  
  
\- Ты ведь хочешь продолжать двигаться вперёд, так? – наконец, спрашивает Широ, хотя едва ли это вопрос. Потому что они оба знают ответ, или, по крайней мере, Широ знает сердце Кита. - Тогда двигайся и не оглядывайся назад. Этого у тебя никогда не отнимут.  
  
Что-то лопается у него в груди, яркое и свободное, как весенний ветер, колышущий траву. Кит приподнимается на локтях, упираясь подбородком в грудь, у него слегка кружится голова, но он восхитительно удовлетворён. Готовый к встрече с миром и всем тем, что тот сможет ему предложить, будто он сумеет с бесстрашием выполнить все его задания, все Геркулесовы подвиги. Широ сводит руку с орбиты и тянет её к Киту, проводя кончиками пальцев по его скуле.  
  
\- Я думал, ты хотел позавтракать…  
  
\- Ммм… - тихо хмыкает Кит, сдвигаясь на кровати и поднося руку ко лбу Широ.  
  
Он проводит пальцами по его вихрам спереди и убирает их в сторону, открывая полностью серую глубину его глаз. Когда Широ улыбается, эта улыбка отображается в них летней теплотой. Это напоминает Киту о времени, когда они проводили ночи под открытым небом пустыни, в компании звёзд и костра. Одни на всём белом свете ещё никогда не ощущалось настолько правильным, как в те мгновения.  
  
-… это зависит от…  
  
\- …от?  
  
Губы Кита изгибаются озорно и многообещающе. Широ наклоняет голову, приподнимая бровь, но от Кита не ускользает то, как темнеют его глаза, стоит их взглядам встретиться.  
  
\- От того, включает ли завтрак тебя?  
  
Широ закашливается, поворачиваясь на другой бок, подальше от этого взгляда и дьявольской улыбки, посеявшей сомнения в его чистых мыслях о завтраке. Кашель переходит в хохот мгновение спустя, и поражение ещё никогда не звучало так сладко для ушей Кита.  
  
\- Это что, испытание моей выдержки?  
  
Кит пожимает плечами:  
  
\- У нас остался только один день увольнительной…  
  
У Широ часто вздымается грудь, и он снова поднимается на постели, глядя через плечо. Но он выглядит удивительно развязным, свободным от любых пут, могущих удержать его от идеи, что он принадлежит Киту и только ему, и это отдаётся самой ужасной болью в венах Кита. Эта боль затопляет его с каждым ударом сердца, как безмолвное напоминание: куда бы вселенная ни занесла его, это - всегда будет принадлежать ему.  
  
\- … и ты пообещал, что в это время будешь только моим.  
  
Широ снова начинает смеяться, и это - звук полной капитуляции.  
  
\- Я так сказал?  
  


***

Кит думает, что это конец. Всё тело болит, израненное до самой сердцевины и кровоточащее в слишком многих местах. Что-то опустошающе кричит в голове, рассеивая все мысли, бьётся и бьётся о его череп. Какой-то бесконечный боевой клич, и Кит не уверен, направлен ли он против всего мира или же хочет поднять на бунт самого Кита.  
  
Этого мало, чтобы убить Кита, но не это больно по-настоящему.  
  
В сотнях футов перед ним призрачно мелькает друидская мантия, а рядом с ней размеренно марширует пара тёмных сапог. Где-то вдалеке оглушительно грохочет река. Земля под ним холодная и почерневшая, усеянная камнями и песком, и только. Бездушная планета, у которой отобрали всё, чем она когда-то была, и оставили служить пустым напоминанием, что всё в конечном счёте превращается в пыль.  
  
Кит заставляет себя встать на одно колено, и спину тут же прошивает болью. Резкий вздох срывается с его губ, и вдалеке он различает выкрики других паладинов, продолжающих сражаться.  
  
_Не стоило тебе сюда приходить_.  
  
Он зажмуривается, хотя знает точно, что это не поможет спастись от себя самого. Потому что в этой реальности может случиться что угодно, но он видит только удаляющуюся фигуру Широ: так близко. И потеряв его уже дважды, Кит не может позволить этому произойти в третий раз, даже если ему придётся спуститься в ад, чтобы отыскать его.  
  
И вот… Вот он ад.  
  
Он встаёт на ноги, сжимая рукоять меча правой рукой и проводя большим пальцем по гербу Клинка Марморы, и умоляет дать ему силы в последний раз. Сердце бешено колотится в груди. Мысли яснеют, как всегда перед битвой.  
  
Устремляясь вперёд, Кит заносит меч и целится в спину Друида.  
  
\- Хаггар! - кричит он и, когда она, широко ухмыляясь, оборачивается, чтоб взглянуть на него, он запускает в неё меч с прицельной точностью. - Верни его, ты, чёртова гадюка!  
  
Лезвие меча гладко разрезает воздух. Образ Хаггар переливается, мерцает, как почти погасшая лампочка, а потом исчезает. Рассеивается, как дым на ветру, и следующее, что чувствует Кит, это стальную хватку на своей шее, и видит, как Широ поднимает его оружие, упавшее на землю.  
  
\- О, жду не дождусь услышать песнь твоей агонии, Паладин, - шепчет она ему на ухо.  
  
Рык вырывается из горла, и он хватает Хаггар за запястье, и когда уже думает, что дыхание оставит его, резко разворачивается на левой ноге, а правой бьет ей прямо в бок.  
  
И снова он слышит лишь смех на ветру. Мгновение спустя меч вонзается в песок перед ним. Хаггар снова стоит рядом с Широ, но для Кита сейчас она не более чем запоздалая мысль. Он видит только Широ, и во взгляде, встретившем его, нет ни капли теплоты или узнавания, лишь сумасшедшая яркость, вызванная мыслями о насилии, и радость, которой знакомо лишь разрушение.  
  
Лишь тень человека, которого он когда-то знал.  
  
Губы Широ расплываются в улыбке, когда Хаггар наклоняется к нему и шепчет что-то на ухо, и это напоминает Киту о том, что смерть приходит в разных обличиях и редко когда бывает доброй. Что-то в его груди содрогается, как бык, поверженный на землю, без сил бороться дальше.  
  
Кит снова оказывается на коленях, сжимая рукоять меча:  
  
\- Широ! Широ! ШИРО!  
  
Имя слетает с губ, и голос ломается на каждом слоге снова и снова. Он знает, что нужно сражаться дальше. Он думает только об этом: нужно тянуться к человеку, который снова от него ускользает. И каждый его шаг отдаётся агонией, а каждый вздох испытывает его волю к жизни.  
  
Все мысли теперь пропитаны ароматом цветущей ивы и тихим трепещущим плачем птицы, заточенной в пустыне.  
  
Внезапно чьи-то руки обхватывают его в кольцо, останавливая движение. Кит брыкается, пытаясь вырваться, разочарованно и яростно кричит. Но хватка не поддаётся, и с каждой секундой Широ отдаляется от него всё сильнее. Его образ колеблется, как жар пустыни на горизонте. Кит не знает, виной ли этому сама планета, не ко времени поднявшийся поток тёплого воздуха, или же что-то другое туманит его зрение.  
  
\- Проклятье, Кит, ты что, убиться хочешь?  
  
Кит быстро оглядывается и прожигает Лэнса беспощадным взглядом:  
  
\- Отпусти меня! Широ, он здесь… Он прямо…  
  
Больно говорить, больно дышать. Кит делает ещё одну попытку вырваться их хватки Лэнса, но снова терпит поражение, когда ноги подкашиваются и он падает на колени. Из горла Кита вырывается страшный звук, звук боли, которую наносит его душе эта потеря. Со следующим вздохом он поднимается из грязи. Хватка Лэнса становится крепче.  
  
\- Прекрати! Он… Он… - Лэнс потерянно оглядывается вокруг. Когда он заговаривает снова, его слова пропитаны горечью, а в глазах плещется боль. - Широ больше нет. Это… Это был не он. Он бы никогда не сделал с тобой ничего подобного…  
  
И когда Кит смотрит вперёд, Широ правда нигде нет. На дороге впереди вообще ничего нет, от Галры не осталось и следа. Как будто их здесь и не было, и если бы не боль, обвившая кости и отравляющая лёгкие, он мог бы сказать себе, что всё это ему просто привиделось.  
  
\- Нам нужно перегруппироваться… - предлагает Лэнс тихим, извиняющимся голосом.  
  
Но Кит слышит лишь бесконечный грохот реки, видит чёрную, гнилую землю под ногами и ужасающую пустоту окружающего его мира.  
  


***

\- Думаю, мне стоило сделать это намного раньше, но я не знал…  
  
Стоять здесь довольно странно. Ангар слишком велик и переполнен ожиданием, и Кит не может понять, духота ли мешает ему дышать или вакуум, высасывающий воздух из помещения и безмолвно удушающий его самого. Это невозможно вынести, и всё внутри кричит, чтобы он повернул назад, что есть и другой путь.  
  
Но иного пути нет.  
  
Он позволяет себе пожать плечами, слабо и тоскливо улыбнуться. Когда он продолжает говорить, его голос звучит мягко, уверенно, несмотря на все сомнения, вплетающиеся в слова:  
  
\- Я не знал как… Не знал, буду ли достаточно хорош для тебя, и поверь, у меня до сих пор нет ответов на эти вопросы. Мне кое-чего не хватает, многого, если честно. Я не могу предложить тебе своё прошлое, да у меня и опыта столько нет.  
  
Он смотрит вверх, распрямляя плечи:  
  
\- Но я знаю, чего я хочу.  
  
Кит делает небольшой шаг вперёд и прикладывает ладонь к носу Чёрного льва:  
  
\- И я думаю, что ты хочешь того же, но я не могу вернуть его сам. Я пытался… Мы все пытались… И этого не достаточно. И я знаю, что нам нужен ты.  
  
Он наклоняется вперёд, прислоняясь лбом к прохладной поверхности, и медленно, размеренно дышит. Что-то снова и снова завязывается узлом в его желудке. Он сжимает пальцы и невесомо ведёт ногтями вниз по Чёрному льву.  
  
\- Жизнь не баловала меня подарками. За все, что я по-настоящему заработал, мне приходилось драться, пока я не встретил Широ. А потом… Потом у меня появилось что-то своё… - Кит выдыхает, зажмурив глаза. - Не потому что я за него дрался, или был достаточно талантливым, и не потому что кто-то хотел чего-то от меня взамен. Мне не нужно было оправдывать ожидания, чтобы быть с ним рядом. Было достаточно просто жить…  
  
Он слышит, как начинает дрожать голос, и замолкает, прислонившись к Чёрному льву. Мир сужается вокруг с каждых вдохом, и дышать становится всё легче и легче. Даже когда мысли разбредаются, отвлечённые воспоминаниями.  
  
… _соловей пустыню вечным пением наполняет_ …  
  
\- И он принял меня целиком. Без него я бы не стоял здесь, сейчас, прося тебя о том, о чём прошу.  
  
Отступив на шаг, Кит открывает глаза и пристально смотрит на Чёрного льва, по-прежнему умоляюще прижимая ладонь к его носу.  
  
\- Я не могу вернуть Широ домой без помощи Вольтрона. Так что хотя бы ненадолго, пожалуйста…  
  
Над ним оживают огни, пара золотых глаз загорается яркой, но короткой вспышкой света в темноте ангара. Кит выдыхает, и облегчение возвращает на губы улыбку. Он благодарно треплет Чёрного льва по носу, а потом поворачивается к Красному.  
  
\- Ну вот и всё, - тихо смеётся он, направляясь к сидящему льву. И так же, как до этого, он прикасается к нему ладонью, позволяя пальцам невесомо скользить по его поверхности. Позволяет им отследить царапины и вмятины, каждую маленькую жертву, принесённую во время боя.  
  
\- Я не бросаю тебя, но… - улыбка Кита меркнет, а голос переходит на шёпот, - он нужен мне. Не как мой командир или голова Вольтрона… Он просто нужен мне, Красный.  
  
Глаза вспыхивают светом, но, в отличие от глаз Чёрного льва, горят спокойно и ровно. Кит гладит его ладонью по носу, прежде чем подойти ближе и обнять за морду обеими руками, позволяя себе прижаться лбом к поверхности и закрыть глаза.  
  
\- Тебе придётся позаботиться о Лэнсе. Он хороший парень, несмотря на всю его глупую болтовню, и ему понадобится твоя помощь. И я знаю, что Синий присмотрит за Аллурой... Так что, совсем ненадолго, потерпи нас, ладно?  
  
Когда ангар снова погружается в темноту, Кит чувствует, как бешено колотится его сердце, а воздух на вкус как чистый летний дождь.  
  


***

Кит обычно этого не делает. Но он смотрит в зеркало на своё отражение и пытается заново представить синяки, полученные несколько недель назад, разбитые губы и темные круги, поселившиеся под глазами. Он больше не видит ничего из этого, все следы борьбы с Хаггар и призрачным Широ сошли с кожи.  
  
Исцелились со временем.  
  
Но именно времени у него осталось слишком мало, чтобы вернуть Широ домой. Кит сгребает в кулак волосы на затылке. Его губы кривятся, и он хмурится, колеблясь. Он выбирает другую прядку и, не сомневаясь больше ни секунды, отрезает её.  
  
Он делает это снова и снова, и острый режущий звук ножниц заставляет что-то пульсировать током в груди. Оно гудит прямо здесь, рядом с сердцем, напоминая Киту о том, как электризуется воздух перед бурей. И пока раковина становится чёрной от волос, шее - всё прохладней. Пока на затылке больше не за что схватиться, только прикосновение кончиков пальцев к коже отдаётся дрожью в позвоночнике.  
  
Кит откладывает ножницы, очищает раковину и выходит из ванной, даже не глянув в зеркало.  
  
Переодеться в костюм Паладина отнимает совсем немного времени, это стало рутиной, которую он выполняет не задумываясь. Но когда он заходит в ангар, что-то начинает отдаваться рикошетом внутри него, и несколько секунд Киту кажется, что ему станет плохо. Все на него пялятся: Аллура излучает гордость всей своей позой, осматривая его с ног до головы, Пидж просто кивает с напряжённой полуулыбкой, Ханк поднимает большие пальцы вверх, и Киту кажется, что его действительно стошнит от этого жеста.  
  
Лэнс же… Лэнс смотрит на него, нахмурив брови, и выглядит так, будто с его губ готово сорваться извинение. Кит заставляет себя выпрямиться, не встречаясь ни с кем из них взглядом.  
  
\- Ты… Хорошо выглядишь, - наконец говорит Лэнс. - По крайней мере, пока.  
  
Кит чувствует, как сжимаются его губы, как руки слишком крепко сдавливают шлем.  
  
\- Красный идёт тебе больше, но хей, зато мне идёт всё.  
  
Тошнота проходит и сменяется чем-то вроде раздражения, а этому чувству Кит не может позволить расцвести. Он долго и медленно выдыхает.  
  
\- Это только временно, - бормочет он.  
  
Лэнс кивает, как будто так и было задумано и он знал заранее ответы на все вопросы: проще простого, как сорвать с куста ежевику.  
  
\- Ты собираешься вернуть его домой, так ведь?  
  
Кит опускает взгляд на шлем в руках, изучает такие знакомые и незнакомые одновременно чёрно-белые линии. И думает о красных всполохах рассвета, о том, как близок он к тяжести ночи. О том, как звёзды могут сиять высоко в небе, несмотря на появившуюся на горизонте полоску солнечного света.  
  
Он думает, насколько близок он к тому, что может назвать своим домом.  
  
_Тогда продолжай двигаться вперёд и не оглядывайся назад_ …

**Author's Note:**

> *Широ цитирует поэму Томаса Стернза Элиота «Бесплодная земля».
> 
> Ребята, приходите к нам в новое соо Широ и Кита! У нас много вкусного
> 
>  
> 
> <http://shirokeith.diary.ru/>


End file.
